


Simply Pleasing

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Zhann and Aeryn right before "Look at the Princess." What happened when Zhann gave Aeryn something for her hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Pleasing

**Disclaimer:** This is me disclaiming *insert pithy comment here* Any similarity to any other story not my own, is coincidence. I am making no money from this, and no copyright infringement is intended. *Heck all of this is practically longer than the story* *grin*

 **Title:** Simply Pleasing  
 **Genre:** Farscape friendship, though there is John and Aeryn out of the corner of your eye  
 **Rating:** So sappy G, it almost hurts *grin*  
 **Timeline:** Right before "Look at the Princess" and you pretty much have to know the scene in the module between John and Aeryn for this to make sense I think.

* * *

Zhann smiled discretely as she watched the ex-peacekeeper from the corner of her eye. Aeryn was trying to appear uninterested as she looked over the various bottles of oils, scents, and herbs that the Pa’u kept carefully stored on the shelves of her workspace. The lovely Delvian woman knew that the soldier would not appreciate the understanding within her smile, so she kept the expression to herself.

Zhann waited patiently for Aeryn to work her way toward speaking about the precise reason for her presence. The Priestess had watched the complicated dance between Crichton and the ex-peacekeeper with no small measure of sympathy and the occasional brief moment of exasperation. And she now suspected that it was the motivation behind Aeryn coming to her.

Aeryn reached up and almost absently twirled a tendril of her long raven hair between her fingertips, her eyes distant, clearly lost in thought.

“The one in the blue crystal bottle is very pleasing,” Zhann finally spoke carefully, and with seeming nonchalance.

The ex-peacekeeper made no reply, but attempted to discreetly examine the contents of the bottle before setting it back down carefully in its place. She looked a little further down the shelf.

“Do you have something…” Aeryn began to ask. “Do you have something to help heal lacerations?” She finished in a rush, clearly changing what she had been going to ask.

Zhann gave the solider a quiet look before stepping over to a shelf and reaching for a small container. “Of course, my dear.”

The Delvian set the container down near Aeryn and the ex-peacekeeper reached for it gingerly. “Thank you,” Aeryn said, turning as if to go.

“Aeryn, we all deserve a little indulgence now and again,” Zhann offered gently.

Aeryn turned back. “Indulgences can fracture a small crew,” the Sebacean replied quickly, as if it were something that she had reminded herself of too often.

“And sometimes, an indulgence can be a necessity.”

“That’s what scares me,” Aeryn said before she could stop herself.

Zhann nodded quietly.

The Priestess stepped over to the far shelf and picked up the blue crystal bottle. She turned in place to face Aeryn once more, holding the crystal lightly in her hand. “Needing something… someone…” Zhann said gently. “Is not a weakness, Aeryn, it is a part of life. More than that, sometimes, it can be a fulfillment of the self that makes the individual stronger.”

“I’m scared of what…” Aeryn said almost too softly to hear, even for Zhann. “I’m scared of what I see when I look at him,” the ex-peacekeeper confessed.

Zhann waited a moment, and seeing that Aeryn needed a gentle prompt, spoke kindly in reply. “And what is that, Aeryn?”

Aeryn hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath. “The end.”

Zhann stepped forward and risked laying her hand lightly on Aeryn’s cheek. “You must remember, my dear, that every ending is only a beginning in disguise.” She set the small crystal bottle down nearby and gracefully returned to her work table, giving Aeryn space.

After a moment, Zhann heard Aeryn leave the way that she had come. The priestess looked over to where she had left the small bottle essential oil. With a quiet and knowing smile, Zhann noticed that the crystal bottle had been taken, and the small container of healing salve was in its place on the table…

_and that's all she wrote folks_


End file.
